1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tent, more particularly to a foldable tent which can be easily collapsed and carried.
2. Description of the Related Art
The improvement of this invention is directed to a conventional tent, as shown in FIG. 1, which includes several joints 1, several support poles 2, a canopy 3 and four base members 4.
When assembling the conventional tent, four of the support poles 2 have to be erected respectively and vertically on the base members 4. The remaining support poles 2 are mounted successively on the top ends of the four upright support poles 2 and are connected to one another by means of joints 1 to form a frame for supporting and stretching the canopy 3. The canopy 3 has four elongated flaps (3a) which extend downward along the erected support poles 2 respectively, and four binding elements (3b) which are secured respectively to the distal ends of the flaps (3a). Each of the base member 4 has a retainer (4a) secured thereto so that the binding elements (3b) can be tied respectively to the retainers (4a) in order to fasten the flaps (3a) respectively to the base members 4, thereby covering the erected support poles 2. In this way, the conventional tent is constructed. A table-and-chair assembly 5 can be disposed within the conventional tent for users.
Since the conventional tent includes numerous separate parts, at least two persons are needed to assemble or disassemble the conventional tent. Accordingly, it is quite inconvenient for only one person to install or dismantle the conventional tent, and it is also quite inconvenient to carry these separate parts during camping. In addition, the support poles 2 cannot support effectively and firmly the canopy 3 against a violent storm.